Hypnotized
by In Love With Technology
Summary: This is my first entry in the omgjustinalex kink meme on live journal. And there are going to be other's that I add, if I continue to write.
1. A Sssssuden Transssssformation

**Author's Note:** This is my 1st time doing a request-type thing for the omgjustinalex kink meme forum on live journal. So, it's kind of interesting. Alex buys a (charm) bracelet off the world wide wiz web, and it begins to transform her in the case that she elongates her s's, and she has a more flexible body. Who does she use it on? Justin of course! But, I put my own little spin on it.

**Disclaimer:** No yo no tener WOWP!

Alex sat in the Wizard lair. She'd been there for ions-'Ugh,Justin!' She thought. Well, at least, it FELT like forever. And let's face it-Alex is VERY impatient, so after 60 seconds of silence, she get bored, and started pacing.

"Where the hell is the thing already? It's been-" She looked up at the clock. "5 minutes. Wait, only 5? REALLY?" Then, all of a sudden, she got hit in the head-HARD. "Ow, what the hell?" She looked behind he to see that the wizard portal had closed. She looked down. "It's about time."

She picked up the box, and walked towards the table in the middle of the lair, and sat it down. "Oh my gosh, this things is HEAVY!" She said, almost slamming it down onto the table. "How in the hell am I going to open it?" She asked herself. Then she got an idea. She pulled her wand out of her leather brown boots, waved it around, and tapped the box, opening it. She dug through all of the styrofoam, and pulled out a bracelet. It was gorgeous.

It was a golden bracelet, with black 'errors' embedded into it. It almost looked as if the snake was going to eat it's on tail. Because that's exactly what it was-a snake. It had instantly mesmerized her. She started at it for what felt like hours, but only lasted 3 minutes. Alex didn't notice that the (charm) bracelet had glowed purple within the moment that she started glaring at it. (Mostly because that was the way it was designed, the MOMENT you get so 'entangled' at staring at it, its powers kicked in. From that moment on, Alex would become a whole new person without even releasing it. No, she wouldn't forget anything she did. It wasn't made to make the buyer forget about all the bliss that-more than likely SHE-would get themselves into. It also had the power to make you fall in love with the person whom you've loved secretly. The 'object of your affection/the forbidden fruit' that you wouldn't allow yourself to go after.)

"ALEX!" Someone screamed. "Where are you?"

Alex shook her head rapidly, getting out of her daze, and answered. "I'm in the Wizard lair!" She raised her right arm, her egg-white lace long sleeved shirt falling down, as she slipped on the bracelet.

The door opened up, and Justin walked in. "Are you okay?"

"Yesssssssss. I'm perfectly fine,Jusssssstin. Why do you asssssssssssk ssssssssssuch a sssssssstupid quessssssssstion?"

No one-including them-would've noticed (unless they were standing REALLY close, and looked at Justin's eyes),but they turned purple as well-only for a second-then went back to normal.

"Mom and Dad are looking for you."

"They are?" Alex asked.

"Yes. They said to come up for dinner. So, come on." Justin grabbed Alex's hand, and pulled her off of the couch. He then wrapped his fingers around her small ones, and they seemed to fit perfectly. And was it just her, or did some form of electricity transpire between their hands? Alex shuddered with a feeling she never felt. "Let's go." Justin said, pulling her out of the lair, and up the spiral staircase.

Not a second after Alex and Justing left, a blank white piece of paper popped onto the table next to the box. Then, the paper had a magical blast, and words began to form.

**POSSIBLE OUTCOMES:** Extreme flexibility and Sex drive

_**NOTE TO THE BUYER**:_ The spell doesn't or will not start taking effect unless the person that you are secretly in love with eyes turn purple after your s's start to drag.

The secret lover's eyes WILL NOT turn purple UNLESS said person secretly loves you too.

Continue?


	2. Dessssert & Blisssss

**Author's Note:** Okay, so. Here's Chap. 2. Don't really know what to say about this. Just hope you like it.

**Disclaimer****:** I own nada! I'm not going to say that for this story anymore.

Justin led Alex up the spiral staircase to the loft above the sub shop. He didn't really realize that he was still hanging onto Alex's fingers until he saw his parents. Then he let go immediately. Was it just him, or did her hear Alex pout?

"Mijo, donde esta su hermana?" (Where is your sister?)

"Behind me." He knew she was worrying. She always spoke frantic Spanish when she was on the verge of freaking out.

"Gracias, Dios!" She said, pulling Alex into a hug. (Thank you, God!)

"Mama, let go of me! I can hardly breathe!" Alex cried, immersed in her mother's hug.

"Los siento." (I'm sorry) She said, putting some of her hair behind her ear, and doing the same to Alex. "It's just, you had me worried."

"I was only in the wizard lair."

"Por que'?"(For what?) Oh no!, Now she's playing good cop, bad cop.

"Porque, yo compre' un pulsera de el Telarana Brujo Mundial." (Because I bought a bracelet from the World Wide Wiz Web).

"Oh. Okay. Just don't let your father find out, eh? Dinner will be ready in a hour. I expect you to eat something. I don't want my mija on the verge of starvation."

I always knew that my mom was cool. Alex thought. "Si, mama." (Yes, Mama.) Then, she decided to go to her room. And was it just her, or was Justin following her? She hadn't found out yet, but all of a sudden, she didn't care. She tried to close her door behind her, but Justin's foot was in the way. And something-dare she say it...,sexual-must have came over him, because the next thing that came out of Justin's mouth was almost enough to make her cum right there, as she sat on her bed. _ALMOST_.

"Where do you think you're going without me?" He asked.

She was confused.

"I know I told you that mom told me to come and get you for dinner, but excuse me if I want to skip right onto dessert."

And God, help her, she cummed. (Only "a little", if she was being completely honest).

He locked her door. "I'm ready to lick a couple of areas I haven't explored yet, Alex. Are you going to be okay with that?"

She was getting turned on. Since when did Justin know how to make girls cum like sluts? And why am I his next victim? And why haven't I refused?

He walked up to her bed, a towered over her. She gulped.

"Yessssssss. Jusssssstin." She said-more like moaned.

He seemed to be inhaling something for a minute or so. Then he looked back down at her, grinning sexually. "Good."

Justin started to hover over Alex. "You're intoxicating." He stated."Thankssssssss." Alex hissed- and sorry, but it wasn't here fault her s's were stretched. "Oh, no..., thank you." He replied, as Alex rolled her eyes. (So what, if it was some random act? She didn't know what was making her comply and obey to everything that Justin was saying..., but God HELP her..., she loved it.)He began taking off her belt, and proceeded to strip her of everything she was wearing. (And yeah, he went from, "Oh god, she's my sister." To , "Fuck morals and beliefs.") And now..., he's on his knees staring his treat in the face. He licked his lips in anticipation."Jusssssssssssssstin." Alex moaned. "Pleasssssssssse. I don't know how to explain it, but you're ssssssso sssssssssexy to me right now.""So, what do you want me to do?""Eat my pussssssy, Jusssssssstin. Pleasssssssssse." And if THAT wasn't the most alluring invitation he had in his whole life, he didn't know WHAT neared in her clit, and started to place so very slow kisses on her, and slowly trailed his tongue up and down her pussy."Jussssssstin...," Alex moaned. "Mmmmmm." She grabbed her pillow that her head laid on, and tugged on put his fingers inside her clit, and moved just as slow inside her walls."Jusssssstin..., I going to cum in your mouth, if you don't ssssssssstop."He didn't really care. If he was being honest with himself, he knew he was going to enjoy it. (It wasn't his first time swallowing a girl's cum, and it wouldn't be his last. But the _REAL_ truth was, if you would've asked, he probably would've thought he was having another wet dream of him and Alex having sex. But he knew that this was _FAR_ from the dreams. _THIS_ was too realistic, _THIS_ was reality).Alex couldn't hold out any longer, she cummed in his mouth, and GOD, when he sucked it all up, she had to scream. No, it wasn't painful. It was sure bliss.

Justin got really horny, and extremely hard, and yeah, he wanted to fuck her into oblivion, but their Mom was bound to call them down for dinner at any given moment.


End file.
